A Bet
by Slotheathingpopcorn
Summary: Shade went underage drinking and made a stupid bet with an old man that concerns all of his properties. Now his life depends on Bright and scholarships only. (Plot is short and a bit rushed) Fine x Shade x Rein x bright
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the middle of August, Shade was attending a tour of the XXX high school, the school he would be attending in less than a month.

Some girls going out of a classroom and bumped into Shade, the girls blushed at the tall, handsome Shade, apologized and walked away whispering and giggling. Shade smiled at bit, his hard work paid off after all.

The tour continued smoothly until they arrived at a long corridor with two big shelves holding shimmering golden trophies and medals. Shade looked around, he winced when he saw a certain trophy, it was bigger than all the other ones, it was put at the center where it got the most attention. The trophy wrote:

OVERALL CHAMPION

Presented to Fine of XXX high school

for winning the Most Excelling Student of The XXX

…

Shade looked down, gritted his teeth and gripped his fist. He suddenly remembered why he ever started working so hard on changing. He changed to much, but… he still couldn't beat her…

Shade left immediately after the tour ended and went home, he changed into some fresh clothing and rode the bus to the home of a friend.

Tio was an easygoing person and always had knew exactly what to do when you're depressed, unfortunately sometimes they may not be the best thing to do.

Shade was usually a careful person and would think for a long time before doing things ,but he didn't care about anything at that moment and just wanted to let it all out.

The two young men dressed up and arrived to a bar that might've been legal or illegal, they sat down at the bar table. Tio stood up and said 'I'm close with the bartender over, I'm gonna see if he'll give us some discounts and maybe even the secret recipe if he's in a good mood.'

Tio quickly got back with two glasses of neon green coloured drinks. He smirked and said 'He's in a good mood,' then chucked it all down at once. Shade hesitantly took a sip from the glass. It tasted like honey, fresh apples and chocolate, and maybe carrot, it was sweet but fresh, refreshing and cool.

Shade finished the first cup in less than a minute, then drank 20 more of it in an hour. Tio drank even more. They were both very drunk and Tio was starting to feel nauseous, it was alcohol after all.

Tio went to the bathroom for a little timeout and told Shade to stay there and wait for him.

Shade ordered another two cups of the secret recipe and took a sip. A short plump man that was sitting two seats went closer to Shade and started a conversation, 'hey kid.'

'Hi… Do I know you?' Shade asked suspiciously.

'No, just saw you a minute ago.'

Shade nodded, he was starting to feel a bit nauseous too.

They talked a bit and not too long after, Shade started to talk about himself.

'So you have a crush on that Fine girl?'

'Nah.' Shade said, then after thinking for a long time he realized something 'wait, do I?' he frowned.

'Course you do.' He smirked then said, 'hey Shade, wanna bet?'

'sure.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shade woke up the next day on a bench at a small park. Shade stood up and looked around, he wondered how he got there. His head ached and he was struggling to remember what happened last night. Luckily for him, someone left a note on his back, wonder who wrote it?

The note was written in messy handwriting and said:

The bet is made.

Get the girl to kiss you in front of me, and you will get double of what you betted on.

Your $9,800,004,500, apartment and extra $800,077,700(you asked for it, weird number right?) are waiting for you Shade ;)

 _Wohl_

...

'$9800004500... that's the amount of money I have in my bank…' Shade cursed, his memory of last night was slowly recovering.

Shade checked his location on his cell phone and took the the next bus that goes to his apartment building.

He arrived to the apartment building and found the landlord, who then told him that the ownership of the apartment now belongs to a person called "Wohl".

'Great. What now…' Shade said frustratedly, walking around the building.

'Hey.'

'Ahh!' Shade said surprised by the person who suddenly spoke to him.

He turned to see is best friend Bright smirking.

'Bright! When did you get here?! Actually, why are you even here?'

'Dunno, maybe Tio took a selfie of two drunk dummies and posted it on Snapchat last night.' Bright paused for a bit then said 'What were you thinking?! Underage drinking, Shade.'

Bright sighed then said 'what happened?'

Shade briefly explained about his conversation with that man last night, starting to feel embarrassed.

'Seriously?'Bright said, trying to hold back his laughter, 'So that bet you made. The one where you betted your apartment on. You have to go find your childhood crush, bring her to this guy, let her kiss you, and you'll get back you stuff. How hard could this dumb bet be?'

'Very hard. And she's not my childhood crush, she's my childhood rival.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'I was drunk! It's not like I wanted to make this stupid nonsensical bet.'

Bright sighed again then said 'come on, let's go.'

'Where?'

'To my place. You've got nowhere to go anyways.'

'… thanks'

'You're welcome… you'll have to help on explaining it to Altezza though…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'And so… do you guys mind if Shade stayed over here with me and Altezza?' Bright asked.

Aaron and Camelia spoke to each other for a bit then said, 'surely, Shade can stay over here, after all we can't say no to Maria's son. But then are you sure you don't want us to help you find that scammer?'

'Yes, I hope to figure out my problems on my own. It is already bad that I am taking refuge at your apartment, I don't want to put you to any more inconvenience.' Shade said.

'Very well, then would you mind if I inform you mother about the current situation?' Camelia asked politely.

'No, I'd like to tell her that by myself.'

'Well, we'll be leaving now. Do call us if you need anything else.' Aaron said, leaving the room.

'I will. Thank you very much for your help.'

Aaron and Camelia nodded, then left.

Shade sighed.

'Now all you need is to buy some clothes, the textbooks, school uniform, and everything else. You should start now, while you do that, we'll clear up a room for you.' Bright said.

'Ugh. Why must he live here? Dad could've just let him stay at some other apartments, surely we could afford that. Why stay here?! It was very nice with just me and Bright.' Altezza complained.

'Come on Altezza, we've known Shade for quite some time, he's not some stranger. I trust him! He won't harm you!' Bright said.

Surely, safety was not Altezza's concern. But since her dear brother was persistent about it, she just grunted and let It go.

'I'll be calling my mom now.' Shade said, getting nervous.

His mom took the call right away.

'Mom. Yea, I'm doing fine. Good question, so about the apartment… I sort of gave it to a stranger… Yea, I also gave him all my money in my bank. Sorry. The bet I made with him is a bit extreme. But I'll get it back. All I have to do is to… bring Fine to him and let her kiss me… Don't laugh! It's not a joke, I'm serious! … Another great question… I don't think he ever mentioned where to meet up with him… yea… I'll figure it out… bye, say hello to Milky for me.'

Shade's hands dropped to his sides, he looked pale.

'How will I find him… Even if I can get Fine to kiss me, I won't be able to find him… I'm never getting my things back.' Shade murmured, staring into blank space.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Shade?' Bright asked, worried.

'What should I do? I don't know how to find him. I'll never get my stuff back…' Shade asked, staring into Bright's eyes, he was the only person there he could've depended on.

Bright, as that very dependable friend, thought for a while then answered 'Shade, you stop worrying about the whereabouts of that person, focus on adapting to your temporary lifestyle and fulfilling your bet with him. I will help you find where that guy is, it won't be that hard. Relax a bit.' Shade nodded and felt better since Bright had his back. Seeing Shade sort of sane again, Bright sighed then said 'Now go shop for some clothes and buy some food for the three of us on the way.'

Shade shopped for enough clothes to last, he called the textbook company and managed to book for another set of textbooks, all that was left was to buy dinner for Bright, Altezza and himself.

He found a sandwich shop nearby and went to check it out. He was reading the menu when a girl suddenly popped out in the counter.

'How can I help you?'

Shade took a good look of the girl, she looked very familiar, she had locks of long blue hair, her eyes had an aqua blue color. She wore a pair of silver earrings and some light accessories on her wrist. She was quite short, shorter than Shade by a head and had to look up when speaking to him.

'Do you work here?' Shade asked.

'What does it look like to you?' it was quite obvious, she wore an apron with the shops name on.

'Sorry, you look a bit too young to be working.'

'Well, yeah, I don't really work here. My dad owns this shop. I'm just doing this since we're a bit short handed today.'

'Oh. Well, what do you recommend?'

'Um, well the mushroom and bacon is an all time favorite. Grilled cheese is really good too. But if you're asking me, I'd say peanut butter and banana is the best, you won't find another that tastes as good, the peanut butter is homemade.'

'Well then, I'll take all three of them.'

'You're eating all of them?! Do you have a black hole in there?!'

'No! Course not! Why would I have a black hole in me?! I'm buying 2 for my friends.'

The girl chuckled then said 'Right, of course. Sorry, don't know what got me thinking that back there.'

Shade laughed a bit too, 'And how much is that?'

'It was originally $30, but I'll give you a discount, $15. Come back again later on, I still have other recommendations.'

'And what if it's bad?' Shade said raising a brow.

'No. I promise you. It's good.' She said seriously.

'Sorry. I was just kidding, I'm sure it'll be delicious.' Shade apologized, 'I'm Shade, and who are you?'

'I'm Rein.' Rein said, loosening up.

The two chatted while waiting for the sandwiches. Rein also gave shade some fries and soft drinks, insisting that it wouldn't have been enough for them with only three sandwiches.

Shade got back home by 7 and was scolded by Altezza for taking too long.

'Dude! Great choice. This is one of my favorite restaurants, the mushroom and bacon sandwiches there are the best. Oh, did you meet Rein? She's really nice.' Bright said, really happy since he got to eat food from his favorite restaurant.

Altezza grunted and chewed on her grill cheese sandwich quietly, since her brother was happy, she ate her sandwich in peace without attacking Shade.

'Yea, I did.' Shade said while savoring his food, satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Are you friends with Rein?' Shade asked curiously.

'Yeah, sort of. Why'd you ask?' Bright said.

'Dunno.'

'I could hook you up with her if you want to.'

'No! Come on man! I just met her today!'

'I was joking.' Bright chuckled.

'Plus I have to kiss Fine, it'd be awkward for all three of us if, you know…'

'Okay. Sure. Why not?'

'Ahem!' Altezza grunted then said, 'about that lame, stupid, idiotic, foolish, brain-less, moronic, screwy, preposterous, vapid, tasteless, imbecile bet you made…'

Shade stared at her in astonishment.

'I have found some clues on where to find that scammer.'

'Already?!'

'As expected of my dear sister!' Bright smiled.

'I have a reliable source after all. Anyway, that man we're finding is actually a frequent customer of the bar you made the bet. He usually goes to the bar every Wednesday, sometimes on Monday or Thursday too. He usually arrives at 5:30pm, chats with the bartender then leaves at 9:00pm, I'm guessing he has a lot of time on his hand. Although he goes there all the time, no one really knows him well. He's never revealed his full name to anyone before before, not even the bartender who he knew before the bar existed.' Altezza paused then concluded, 'since the name, maybe code name, "Wohl" isn't enough for us to report him to the police, also, we don't have enough evidence. there's only one simple way of doing this… Win the bet. Bring Fine to the bar on Wednesday evening and hope that he'll be there.'

Then she just went back to glaring and grunting.

'Thanks Altezza. We'll win the bet for sure.' Shade said, motivated.

'We? No, it's just you…'

'No, Altezza you said we. And… _we_ will solve this together!' Bright then turned and smiled confidently at Shade, 'Don't worry.'

Bright said, 'Now just remember, don't be too direct to Fine when you see her. About the bet and all. Actually, I'm wondering if she remembers you, it was all in elementary school back then. Just start of friendly! Start flirting when you feel like she's comfortable with you, don't rush it. You'll know when she starts liking you. If you need kissing tips… Auler is actually a surprisingly good kisser…'

'What?! How would you know that?' Altezza asked, shocked, 'could it be that Auler and you… no!'

'Wait, by kissing her, you mean I have to date her and do all those stuff too?!'

'Well yeah. It's rude if you just kissed her cuz of a stupid bet you've made, that supposedly has nothing to do with her!'

'But what if I don't actually like-like her?'

'Then dump her later on.'

'What?!'

'You'd never know if she's actually the one unless you try dating her… at least that's what dad taught me.'

Shade sighed, 'he has a point…' he thought.

At the same moment, Bright was thinking 'Maybe I should try aiming on becoming president…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first day of school.

Bright left at 640 to meet up with some seniors to discuss about wether or not he should be the next chairperson of the student council.

Altezza had her morning walk with Auler and woke up at 5. They consider it as a date.

Shade woke up fashionably late at 720, he took the train and ended up at school 30 minutes later. He wasn't late, but he didn't know he wouldn't be late, so he ran a lot.

Shade was in a separate class from Bright and Fine in the same class. He tried speaking to Fine, 'Hi there.'

'Hey! Do you know me? I don't think I've seen you here before…'

'Yeah, I'm Shade. I just transferred to this school, I lived at a town nearby since I was 10. But before that, I born and raised at this very town. My friend told me that since I'm new here, I should find you for a tour because you know the school best. You don't have to if you don't feel like doing it.''

'Not at all, I'd love to help… Now that I think about it, you look familiar. Have I met you before?'

'Perhaps…' shade replied, a bit disappointed.

'Anyhow, come find me when you need any help. I'm not sure if you know my name yet, but I'm Fine. I'm usually at the classroom, gymnasium or at the teachers office, if not… you'll find me. It's not hard.'

'Okay? I guess?'

'I gotta go, the tennis team is having a meeting in 5 minutes.'

She left so quickly Shade didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

After all the morning classes Bright went to check if Shade was fitting in with his class and on his progress on befriending Fine. They went to the cafeteria and had lunch with Altezza and Auler. After lunch, Altezza and Auler had to go do whatever lovey-dovey stuff they had to do so Bright and Shade left them and went back to Shade's classroom.

They were chatting about what to to order for dinner when someone suddenly barged into the classroom.

'Excuse me boys, I'm sure you know the school rules and that you're not allowed to stay in the classroom during lunch.' Said a familiar girl's voice.

'We aren't?' Shade said while standing up and taking his bag.

'Yes and Bright, you should know this very well.'

Bright chucked and said, 'Maybe. I forgot. So sorry, Ms. Prefect. Let us off the hook for once please. It's the first day of school.' Giving her a signature Bright face.

The girl sighed then said, 'You're hopeless, but then again, so charming. You even dragged Shade into breaking the rules. I'll let you off for once.'

Shade looked up when he heard his name and was surprised to see a familiar face.

'Rein!' Shade exclaimed.

'You go to the same school as us!'

'Yeah, didn't Bright tell you?'

Bright chuckled again, 'so sorry. But this is so fun. Did you see his face? I couldn't help it, I had to take the chance while he's still new here.'

'Speaking of which, I heard that somebody was flirting with our highness Fine this morning? Love at first sight?'

'No! Um, I've known her before, when we were kids… she doesn't remember me though… How did you even hear about that?'

Rein ignored his question and continued talking, 'so it's sort of an unrequited love that you kept since you were a kid. Aww, that's so sweet. And sad. You know, if she doesn't remember about you, why don't you give her a new impression of yourself? Surely both of you have changed during the years, I have a friend who could help you on finding out the stuff you need bout her.'

'Why would you come to that conclusion?' Shade said, making a weird face.

'Who cares! She's giving you the weapons you need to fight this war, and you know that you'll need it if you're fighting Fine.' Bright jumped into their conversation.

Rein laughed, 'why would you compare this to war?'

'War can be romantic~' Bright said.

'Like in what way?' Rein said, raising a brow.

'Oh, this could go on forever, how bout I meet you later on at your place? We've got a lot to talk about.'

'Very well. Anyways, Shade, you wanna meet my friend? Trust me, she's really good at what she does.'

Shade was feeling a bit left out and wasn't really thinking. 'Um, yeah. Sure. She studies here too right?'

'She does.'

'Then how about tomorrow? During lunch.'

'Sure. I'll send the location to Bright to tell you.'

'Oh! I have my own cell phone, this is my number.' Shade said while scribbling down his number on a piece of paper then passing it to her.

'Just telling me the location directly would be fine. Thanks a lot Rein.' Giving her a really sweet smile unconsciously.

'You are very welcome. Now get out of the classroom before I actually mark your names down.'

The two were leaving the room when Rein said, 'hey if you're still considering on what to eat for dinner, we've just added some new recipes on the menu, Bright can come grab it while explaining how romantic war can be.'

'Well, that's settled. Good day, miss.' Bright said and waved at Rein before they walked away.


End file.
